Chalk outline
by te.nellis
Summary: This is story is fueled by a sad song. Note that I have the first chapter pretty well timed with the song and that it is a what if scenario where Moka and company decide to kill Tsukune when he goes Shinso form since they think he is a ghoul. After that it goes into how the Rosario Vampire world is affected by it.
1. Chapter 1

Chalk Outline: listen to the song while reading this probable

**I own neither the Three Days Grace song that gave me this idea nor Rosario+Vampire.**

Yakumaro Mako laughs over Tsukune's dead body. Tsukune may have been able to defeat his monstrels but even with his increased power when he turned into a ghoul. Moka did something he could never do. She carved his heart of his chest metaphorically and literally. He thought he would have to use his powers to control her to do so but she and Tsukune's other girls killed him of their own free will. Mako then noticed the vampire was coming his way and she was shedding tears of sadness and rage. Mako tried to run away but he never had a chance. Inner Moka silently caught up with Mako, snapped his neck with one hand, and dropped his crumpled body. Moka put her cross back on her rosary. Outer Moka, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore,and Yukari ran to their dorms and crying heavily.

Mikogami arrived with the seal and saw Tsukune's corpse next to Mako's and was shocked that Moka had put enough blood to make Tsukune a ghoul and beat him with apparent ease. Mikogami picked up Tsukune's body, the experiment cannot end because of his own failure or he will lose his seat. Mikogami knew he had to think of something fast. So Mikogami did the one thing he knew would work he bound Tsukune's spirit to his skeleton. Mikogami**, "Don't worry Tsukune I will get you another real body by your next break. Until then you are a monster, now that will never die again and when I give you flesh it won't matter if someone tears it off you. Because you are now a resembling skeleton. You are smarter than before by far and you are surprisingly stronger than an orc. also I am sorry that you cannot talk until you get your soul adjusted back because right now you are still "dead" and not undead. Once I get flesh for your bones it will regrow over them no matter how many times it is destroyed. Oh I will build a crypt here you must sleep there until I get flesh for your body. You will be able to know everything that happens around it and with in it. Go there and wait a couple of weeks. I will have your teachers give you perfect scores while you are gone." **

Tsukune merely nodded his skull and walked over to Crypt and went in. Tsukune decided that he was cursed. There was no other explanation. Now, that he had no wish to live and was abandoned by his girls. He couldn't speak and even if he could there really was nothing left to say. And now, there was no way he could escape this agony. He was the closest thing to immortal that he had ever heard of. Tsukune was destroyed. They left his corpse their to be washed away by the rain.

It was raining the next day when the girls with an umbrella returned to the scene of the crime and they cried when they saw that his body had been moved and the bones removed. Tsukune just stared at the scene they had killed him when he was in his shinso state from when Moka gave him enough blood that the ancient bloodline of hers awakened within him which was why he could not bring himself to hurt tried to stay away from them but they killed him.

Flashback! Yeeeeeee Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Tsukune in Shinso form is about to bite down on Mako's neck and drain him dry after knocking out all of the monstrels. Then, his girls who had been stunned into silence attack him. Moka convinced them that now that he was a monster like them that he was some mindless killing machine. He was a vampire like her. The very hypocrisy of this made him furious at all of the. he had given them all a multiple chances. They did not even give him one. Tsukune shouted,** "Girls, it is me! Stop! I can't fight you! It doesn't have to be this way! I am in complete control!" **

The girls were crying and shouted in unison, " Lies!"

' **It really is if I was a ghoul, then I wouldn't be able to talk!"**Tsukune shouted exasperatedly.

"Hahahaha**. I didn't even have to hypnotize them to kill you Tsukune!"** Mako gloated.

"**Moka, tell them the truth I am not a ghoul! Don't kill me. I saved all of you even though you at one point or another! Why won't you stop! Why? Why?Why Must it be this way? Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" **Tsukune shouted and then howled in pain as Moka took the blade Saizo had earlier and cut out his heart.

"**Know your place."** Inner moka said bitterly and coldly with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune saw saw that face and look before he passes into the void for a few minutes to be pulled back by Mikogami.

Flashback end.

Tsukune saw that the girls were still looking at his corpse crying. He believed they felt nothing for him and they were shedding crocodile tears. He did not understand why they even came back he did not know. Then, he realized they never cared for him. They all merely used him and were using him. He was a meal to Moka, a power source for Kurumu, an avenue for getting Moka to Yukari, a man who could produce children to Mizore, and a possible bondage master to Ruby. He didn't actually matter to any of them. They just liked his actions and missed what he did for them. They could never like a human or want anything to do with one. Tsukune felt a rage that burned through his soul which he found also set his skeleton on fire. Another thing that pissed him off was that no one put what remained of his corpse in the damn crypt and that he forgot as well. Now, He couldn't because these wenches who had ruined him were refusing to leave.

The girls truly did care. They missed him so much. but they just didn't know what to do and had acted out of fear. Tsukune had done so much to try and save them never thinking of himself and they repaid him by killing him. They were truly sicken from their own actions but there was no turning back he embraced the vampiric bloodlust. Even if he would not kill them he would kill others. The girls stood there staring at his defiled boneless corpse as it was soaked in rain.

Tsukune waited until they finally left and pulled what was left of his corpse into the crypt. Tsukune stayed there with his mouth open trying to roar out his pain and rage for all to hear. But no sound came from him. He stood there frustrated but knowing that he would get his revenge. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's note later chapters will be longer if people want them that is. Behold my amazing 1 shot otherwise. Remember I like to your you thoughts, ideas, and constructive critiques**


	2. Chapter 2

Chalk Outline Chapter 2: New Life

Tsukune's POV

I stand grimly looking at the rise of the sun and the girls who, came to visit what is left of my remains and shed more fake tears.., Who were they fooling? Why would they do this? No one was here watching them? I am so confused. I don't know how I should react. I am too conflicted to do anything but stare at them. I want to reach out and touch them and tell them I am still alive and love them. I want to show them how much I care. Then, I remember what they did to me and I want to make them all suffer. So I stand in the conver silently screaming out my pain. I walk over to them slowly and put my hand on Moka's shoulder. She swats my arm away and screams in fear.

Moka screams," Get away!" as she scrambles away.

Yukari shouts," No one touches my beloved Moka!" and waves her wand and a brass washing pan lands on my head knocking it cleanly off for a split second before it flies back into place with a popping sound.

Mizore says nothing but comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder blades and I now know she recognizes me but, she does not tell the other girls. Instead, Mizore gestures for the other to leave because it it time for class, before leaning in close and whispered," Tsukune, I don't know if you can understand me. I am so sorry for what happened I never wanted it end up like this. I hope you can forgive me for my part in your death. But know that I will always love you."

I embraced Mizore and she cried as I held her to my skeletal chest. I did not know what to do truly other than that. I tried to say I forgive you Mizore. That I loved her but all my jaw did was make a few clicking noises as my teeth collided. I slowly eased my grip from her when she slowly stopped crying. I smiled at her and gestured for her to leave. I watched the most observant and protective girl in my life who was always there for me walk away from me. I was even more conflicted than before. I did not know whether the other girls loved me now or if it was just Inner Moka that did not. But one thing kept me from howling in pain like I was before; Mizore still loves me.

So stood there waiting for Mikogami to come. I found his title as the Exorcist rather ironic given he had used necromancy to bring me back. Then I "saw"(I don't have eyes but I can see because I am spirit inside my skeleton) a shiny pearly white smile and Mikogami walked out of the shadows. Mikogami had my new body that looked similar to my old one, it was only more muscular. Mikomai then placed the husk next to me and drew a pentangle with a pentagram inside it on the floor with the blood from the husk. Mikogami then snapped his fingers once he was done. the flesh ripped itself apart then latched onto me. The pain was unbearable I felt all the severed nerves and skin and as it rapidly healed. But, I could scream! I had my lungs and a body back. The pain was nothing compared to the joy of being able to talk again. I could go back to school the next day. "Thank you, Headmaster." I said. My voice sounds like a hoarse whisper because my lungs have not fully formed yet.

It was nothing, Tsukune all I ask is you continue as you were before to the best of your ability. You should know that your new form has none the vampiric blood in it that you had before and you are "alive". You are one of the stronger living dead. You can regenerate your body as long as you at least one bone of your skeleton still in a solid state. You have a developing magical skill set that is more destruction, restoration, and sealing based. This is because I am the one who created you had Akasha you would have serious shinso class vampiric strength and had my Chinese counterpart created you would have all the agility and dexterity of the most elite assassins. That said you are still very strong and fast but you should focus more on magical growth for now. I want you to get your head straight with your friends and I will provide you with a job later that will prevent people from questioning why you aren't aging if I am satisfied. I am glad that you made the first step back into your old life by forgiving Mizore but, I doubt the others will be as easily convinced that you have not changed that you still love them."

I did not know what to say to that other than," I am not the same person I was before and I never will be again. But never doubt my integrity or my devotion to those I hold/held dear to me. I still want humans and youkai to get along as much as you do." Mikogami smiled at that and nodded.

"I would expect nothing less from you, boy. Now head to class you can still make it for the second half of the day if you hurry and take the book on your coffin I left for you on your way out." Mikogami said as he walked out of the crypt.

I walked over to my coffin and picked up a book that was titled,_ Sorcery for Beginners,_ and ran to lunch. I was starved which was understandable since my new body had any food; As I ran I noticed that I got several strange looks on my way to the cafeteria. When, I opened the doors to the lunchroom everyone froze.

Someone shouted," I thought you were dead!"

I deadpanned," No, I am just undead." Everyone got cloudy faces and fell over sideways at that really bad pun. What surprised me though was none of my girls were there. I walked outside until I was near the clubhouse for my club, the Newspaper club.

I heard Moka call out,"Tsukune?" I turned around to see various looks on the girls faces before most ran away only Mizore and Yukari had stayed behind. Mizore looked happy to see me but Yukari looked troubled.

Yukari asked," Tsukune is that really you? Were you the skeleton at the crypt? How did you survive?"

I responded," Yes, it is really me. Yes, I was the skeleton at the crypt. I didn't survive, Yukari."

Mizore pulled me closer and held me go her and Yukari did the same before they both asked," Then, how are you with us right now?"

I gave them a sad smile and said," The Headmaster sealed my soul within my skeleton making me an almost immortal resembling skeleton. As such I have gained some skill in magic because he was the one who saved me."

Yukari looked troubled at this information. Though she did not voice her concerns other than to wave her wand a light came down upon me. I howled in pain as I felt her try to exorcise my spirit from my bones. Mizore looked shocked at this and froze Yukari where she stood. I collapsed. I looked at my body and realized the light had burned it and my body slowly was healing up.

Mizore silently walked over to me and carried me away to class and Yukari to the hospital wing. She was the only girl who acknowledged me while in the class the others completely ignored me. I was beginning to get furious. I was trying to forgive them for killing me and they were completely ignoring me and Yukari had tried to again. Now given I did not understand completely all the repercussions of being brought back by a Dark Lord but that did not matter. That was not a reason to do what the girls were doing to me especially after what they had already done. Mizore was the only one truly accepting right now, though I could tell Kurumu wanted to believe that I was back but she trusted Inner Moka's judgement. Outer Moka had her mouth watering the whole time behind me and had to stop herself from biting my neck several times. I was shocked that I understood my studies better and found that i could now daydream, look at the girls, read my magic book's first spell; touch of earth which turned my hands into stone unsurprisingly, and pay attention in class. The other thing that surprised many people around me is I could now imitate the Headmaster's big scary and creepy smile. Ms. Nekogome was constantly asking me questions and pretty soon it was just us going back and forth much to her surprise and frustration I was able to answer all of her questions perfectly inspite of the fact that I was blatantly not paying attention to what she was teaching. Some of my classmates began to snicker as they saw me change my hands turn to stone and back again. Ms. Nekome craws them and they apologize. Then, she asks me," So Tsukune, what is the name of an undead sorcerer?" and goes to claw me and catch them right then and there in front of the whole class.

I grin and say," A liche. " It finally dawns on me that is what the Headmaster made me and from what I can tell was entirely because he was the Hades Lord of magical beings and knowledge. I still am a reassembling skeleton. A dark blue aura with black tinges seeps into the room from me while Ms. Nekogome emits a feline golden aura. My aura is filled with confusion and loneliness versus Ms. Nekogome's aura feels carefree and nice. I honestly did not feel angry or upset with her at all ,but more Yukari and the other girls besides Mizore, and released her hand. I said, "Sorry, Ms. Nekogome." and bowed before returning to my seat while dissipating my aura. Class droned on and was uneventful really.

After class, I was confronted by the girls. Mizore walked by my side and we both faced the rest of the girls waiting to see what they would do and say. Kurumu was the first to say something. She whispered, "Is that really you Tsukune?"

I replied, "Yes, it is me."

Mizore said with conviction, "It is true."

Yukari and Moka still looked unconvinced but Kurumu ran to me crying and begging for forgiveness and locked me in a hug. I was not too surprised that Kurumu came over to me because she looked like could barely hold it together earlier. No, but the one I used to truly love, the one who utterly betrayed me, the one who turned me into a vampire just to kill me because she thought I was a ghoul; Moka, She was the one that continued to poison the other girls with her fear, distrust, pride, lack of sympathy. Yukari is still under her influence but I have finally freed Kurumu. I now see I was little more than a food source and a plaything to Moka and when she was grabbed by the Outcast Ayashi she panicked and decided I was no longer a worthy resource if she would be captured to lure me in. I felt anger, outrage betrayal seep out from me into my aura making it a darker blue and the black tinges easier to see on the fringe of my aura. I whispered to both Yukari and Moka as they prepared to fight me, " Why? Moka? Yukari? Just why?" I waited about 20 minutes for someone to say something. When no one did, I tried something I saw when I jumped to the back of my sorcery book. A spell that required no incantation. I took with my hand and ripped a hole in the air that was dark bordered to my bedroom and hopped through much to the girls surprise. I simply said, "Good night, ladies."

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I have been pretty busy of late. As usual thoughts feelings opinions, suggestions improvements pm or review them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chalk Outline Alternate Chapter 2: Rise of the Lich

Tsukune's POV

I stand grimly looking at the rise of the sun and the girls who, came to visit what is left of my remains and shed more fake tears.., Who were they fooling? Why would they do this? No one was here watching them? I am so confused. I don't know how I should react. I am too conflicted to do anything but stare at them. I want to reach out and touch them and tell them I am still alive and love them. I want to show them how much I care. Then, I remember what they did to me and I want to make them all suffer. So I stand in the conver silently screaming out my pain. I walk over to them slowly and put my hand on Moka's shoulder. She swats my arm away and screams in fear.

Moka screams," Get away!" as she scrambles away.

Yukari shouts," No one touches my beloved Moka!" and waves her wand and a brass washing pan lands on my head knocking it cleanly off for a split second before it flies back into place with a popping sound.

Mizore says nothing but comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder blades and I now know she recognizes me but, she does not tell the other girls. Instead, Mizore freezes me and turns the other and gestures for them to stay, before leaning in close and whispering," Tsukune, I don't know if you can understand me. I am so sorry for what happened I never wanted it end up like this. I hope you can forgive me for my part in your death. But know that I will always love you. But you shall not linger in your own crypt as a skeleton. Yukari exorcise him"

Yukari moved in to exorcise me. I felt the darkness in me rise and I shatter the ice. I make a soundless howl of blind rage and betrayal. I had tried to say I forgive you to the girls. That I loved them but all my jaw did was make a few clicking noises as my teeth collided. I used whatever power i had used to break the ice to launch as stream of water onto the girls electrocuting Moka and knocking the other girls. I was even more conflicted than before. I did not know whether the anyr girls loved me now or if it was just all a crap load of lies. The bitches would pay for throwing away my loyalty, my sacrifice, my bravery! I launched wave of water again this time launching the girls off into the air in a fashion similar to Moka's kicks.

So stood there waiting for Mikogami to come. I found his title as the Exorcist rather ironic given he had used necromancy to bring me back. Then I "saw"(I don't have eyes but I can see because I am spirit inside my skeleton) a shiny pearly white frown and Mikogami walked out of the shadows. Mikogami had my new body that looked similar to my old one, it was only it looked stronger but also feral the hair was much longer on it than on my old body. Mikomai then placed the husk next to me and drew a pentangle with a pentagram inside it on the floor with the blood from the husk. Mikogami then snapped his fingers once he was done. the flesh ripped itself apart then latched onto me. The pain was unbearable I felt all the severed nerves and skin and as it rapidly healed. Now, that I could scream I didn't!. I had my lungs and a body back. The pain was nothing compared to the pain of knowing everyone I saved and protected betrayed me even after I gave up my humanity to have the power to protect them. I could go back to school the next day but, I didn't care. I, now was in my own personal hell. I will make those wenches pay for what they have done to me. "Thank you, Headmaster." I said. My voice sounds like a hoarse whisper because my lungs have not fully formed yet.

It was nothing, Tsukune all I ask is you continue as you were before to the best of your ability and forget about the girls. You should know that your new form has none the vampiric blood in it that you had before and you are "alive". You are one of the stronger living dead. You can regenerate your body as long as you at least one bone of your skeleton still in a solid state. You have a developing magical skill set that is more destruction, restoration, and sealing based. This is because I am the one who created you had Akasha you would have serious shinso class vampiric strength and had my Chinese counterpart created you would have all the agility and dexterity of the most elite assassins. That said you are still very strong and fast but you should focus more on magical growth for now. I want you to get your head straight with your friends and I will provide you with a job later that will prevent people from questioning why you aren't aging if I am satisfied. I am disappointed that you could not forgive the girls for the misconception that ended in your death.."

I did not know what to say to that other than," I am not the same person I was before and I never will be again. But never doubt my integrity or my will to have revenge against those who dare throw me away because I became what they wanted me to be! I still want humans and youkai to get along as much as you do." Mikogami frowned at that and shook his head.

"I expect more from you, boy. Now head to class you can still make it for the second half of the day if you hurry and take the book on your coffin I left for you on your way out." Mikogami said as he walked out of the crypt.

I walked over to my coffin and picked up a book that was titled,_ Sorcery for Beginners,_ and ran to lunch. I was starved which was understandable since my new body had any food; As I ran I noticed that I got several strange looks on my way to the cafeteria. When, I opened the doors to the lunchroom everyone froze.

Someone shouted," I thought you were dead!"

I deadpanned," No, I am undead." Everyone would have gotten cloudy faces and fell over sideways at that really bad pun if I had not filled the room with a pure black suffocating aura that paralyzed those around me. What surprised me though was none of the traitors were there. I walked outside until I was near the clubhouse for my club, the Newspaper club.

I heard Gin call out,"Tsukune?" I turned around to see my only friend that I had left from my old life.

"The girls murdered me, Gin. The Headmaster sealed my soul within my skeleton making me an almost immortal resembling skeleton. As such I have gained some skill in magic because he was the one who saved me."

Gin looked at me had a fury in his eyes that I had only seen when he had jumped in front of us to take Kuyou's blast back in beginning of the year. He let out a long howl of rage. Gin looked me and the eyes and said, "After all you did for them they murdered you!"

The girls stepped out at this outburst. Yukari looked troubled at this information. Though she did not voice her concerns other than to wave her wand a light came down upon me. I howled in pain as I felt her try to exorcise my spirit from my bones. (Red by Chevelle in the background) Gin transformed his werewolf form with glowing red eyes with no pupils or eyeballs just pure red. Gin smiled when he realized that my aura combined with his silver one in a manner similar to how Kurumu's and Mizore's during their black and white duet moves only it was more my magical powers were buffing up Gin's then them mixing their powers. Gin, then howled, "**Silver and Black Brawlers First Assault: Dark Moon!" **Mizore looked shocked at this and froze Gin where he stood. Gin easily broke free and pulled Yukari off me and my soul slowly eased back into my body. Gin moved at the same speed as when he was on the brightest of full moon much to everyone's surprise especially looked at the Moon of Pure Darkness in the sky. Gin then smashed Yukari into Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore moving so fast it looked like her was teleporting from girl to girl and his arms and Yukari were invisible. Once the girls were thoroughly beaten into submission and Gin and I were exhausted from the amount of energy output we had been doing. We never got to class after lunch and we left the girls there lying beatan on the ground.

Now given I did not understand completely all the repercussions of being brought back by a Dark Lord but that did not matter. That was not a reason to do what the girls were doing to me especially after what they had already done. Gin was all I had left and the only one truly accepting right now, though I could tell Mikogami wanted to believe that I was back to my old self and would forgive the girls for their most grievous unforgivable crime against me; murder. I trusted Inner Moka's judgement. I had loved how Outer Moka had her mouth watering the whole time behind me and had to stop herself from biting my neck too many times to count. I was shocked that I understood my spells so easily and found that i could cast several advanced spells with ease. I looked over at Gin as we headed back to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey, Gin have you ever seen someone able to make moon out of darkness before?" I asked.

Gin replied, "I have only heard of liches being able to do it. I assumed that since you are a sentient resembling skeleton and Mikogami the Dark Lord of sorcery made you a liche. Also I saw you open that book of yours to the 406th page and that was there while we were talking." Gin grinned at me with that last statement as he grabbed a nearby girl's butt. She did not slap him since she had seen from the classrooms our brawl and instead she moaned and winked at him and me. Gin's tale popped out and wagged.

I merely replied back, "I am glad that at least you haven't changed much, Gin."

Gin now had the girl with one of his arms around her and looked at me and said, "I am sorry you had to change, man."

I looked at Gin and said, "Only my old girls are to blame."

**A/N: Here is an alternate take. As usual thoughts feelings opinions, suggestions improvements pm or review them to me.**


End file.
